1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of data communications using a mobile device. More specifically, the invention relates to the art of redirecting data to a mobile device having a wireless interface capable of communicating over a plurality of communication paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and methods for replicating data from a host system, such as a desktop computer system or a network server, to a user's mobile device are known. These systems typically employ “synchronization” schemes in which the user's data is warehoused (or stored) at the host system for an indefinite period of time and then is transmitted in bulk only in response to a user request. In order to replicate the stored data, the user typically places their mobile device in an interface cradle that is electrically connected to the host system, and then executes a command, either at the mobile device or the host system, to begin replication. These known techniques employ a “pull” paradigm that requires the user to take affirmative steps to obtain data from the host system. The only point in time at which the host system and the mobile device are truly “synchronized,” is at the moment of replication. Several minutes, or even seconds later, a new data item could arrive at the host system (or the mobile device), but this new data item will only be synchronized at the next instance of the replication command being executed.
Systems for redirecting phone calls, or aggregating phone numbers into one phone number, are also known. These systems require the user to manually reconfigure an aggregating phone switch using a plurality of phone numbers so that calls are routed to a new location. Also known are systems that track the number of rings on a given phone number and re-route the call to another number after a set number of unanswered ring signals. In this type of system, special voice messages are sometimes presented to the user asking them to wait while the call is re-routed. Oftentimes the caller will hang up in response to such a message rather than waiting for additional ring signals on another phone number.
Another known type of system for communicating data to mobile devices is the original paging-based system. This type of system uses a small device on the belt that can display a phone number to call in case of emergencies. These systems were typically offered as third-party services that were remote to a company's facilities, and did not relate to communicating the company's private, secure data to mobile users. Advanced versions of these paging systems can transmit an alphanumeric message or even a simple E-mail message limited to about 170 characters or less. To use these systems, the user must accept a second E-mail address, a second phone number, or a contact number and sometimes a third number called a Personal Identification Number (PIN) to communicate with the paging device. These systems also do not provide robust security and privacy, which is a major concern when transmitting sensitive corporate data outside the corporate network.